


Selftober 2019

by stratusdreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Ghost (Sweden Band), Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Less than 500 words per chapter lol, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Yandere Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/stratusdreams
Summary: Selftober prompt fills. very short but w/e this is for ME baby!





	1. Holding Hands

Jester and Millie wandered down the bustling streets of Nicodranas, trying to remain close to each other in the crowd. Millie winced at the shouting of street vendors and shrunk against the tiefling at her side. 

Jester took Millie’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “It’s alright. I’m here, okay?”

The brunette nodded, and the duo ducked into a small cafe to get away from the loud street. Millie breathed a deep sigh of relief once they were inside. She went to step up to the counter to order, but realized she was still holding Jester’s hand. 

The tiefling let Millie’s hand go with an apologetic smile. Millie blinked in confusion before mumbling, “You didn’t have to let go.”

Jester grinned. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

Millie’s face flushed. “You… you didn’t have to let my hand go,” she said, louder this time. She extended her hand to Jester again. “Here.”

The blue tiefling giggled and interlocked their fingers. “There! That wasn’t so hard, now, was it?” She knew the answer already, just by looking at Millie’s rosy cheeks and downward gaze. “You’re so cute when you’re shy, Millie. Maybe I should fluster you more often?”

“Noooo…”

Jester laughed. “As if you have any say in the matter.”


	2. Hug

Standing guard at the parish was never pleasant. 

The night was freezing cold. The blank vault of the sky did nothing to retain heat, and even Millie’s layers of armor and her thick scarf did nothing to keep her warm. She desperately tried not to let her teeth chatter in an effort not to annoy Odric. Instead, she violently shivered. 

The soldier took notice of this, and glanced at her with a quirked eyebrow. “Cold?”

“You think?” Millie grumbled, her mood soured by the bitter weather. “How are you not shaking? It’s freezing out here!”

“I’m much more used to it. I’m not a soft cleric like you are,” he teased.

“Oh, shut up, you…”

Odric rolled his eyes before uncrossing his arms. Millie’s brows furrowed as she watched him unbutton his heavy coat. The cathar looked back over to her, then gestured for her to step closer. “Here.”

“What?”

“You’re cold. I’m warm. Come on.” 

Millie gladly took Odric up on his offer. She hugged him tightly while the soldier wrapped the coat around both of them. The brunette could feel the heat radiating from his body and found herself being lulled by his heartbeat. “This is nice,” she whispered, nuzzling into his chest.

“Yes,” Odric murmured with fondness, “It is.”


	3. Kiss

“Copia!”

As the Cardinal exited the stage, Millie greeted him at his dressing room door. “That was amazing! Like, seriously -- that was the best thing I’ve ever seen!” The young lady had just attended her first ritual as Copia’s beloved, and was completely enraptured by what she’d seen. “How did I get so lucky? I just… wow!” Her eyes lit up as Copia scooped her up in his embrace.

“I’m glad you had a good time, dolcezza,” he said, stroking her hair.

“Just a good time? That was the best time ever!” 

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Well, there are plenty more rituals to come. And I expect you’ll be at every one.”

“Of course!” Millie pulled away slightly so that she could place a hand on his face. Her gaze was much more earnest and soft now. “I’m proud of you, Copia.”

He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. “Thank you, cara mia,” he whispered. “All I do, I do for you, my dearest heart.”


	4. Cuddle

“Arvad?” Jhoira rapped on his door, concern evident in her voice. 

“Come in, but be quiet.”

The ship’s captain cautiously opened the door to find Arvad with Millie curled up on his lap. The brunette was fast asleep and snoring softly. 

“I didn’t hear you doing your nightly rounds,” Jhoira explained, “so I got worried.”

“Well, as you can see,” Arvad said with an apologetic smile, “I got trapped.”

“You can just move her.”

Arvad audibly gasped. “I can  _ not _ !”

“And why not?”

“She’s comfortable… and she’s so adorable when she’s sleeping. It would be like moving a sleeping kitten. You don’t do that.”

The captain raised a brow and chuckled a little. “You know, Arvad, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man so smitten with a girl as you are with Millie.”

He looked away, embarrassed. “I don’t think I can help it,” he mumbled, petting her hair. She shifted in her sleep, and Arvad pulled her tighter against his body. 

Jhoira smiled at him and went to leave. “I don’t think you can, either, Arvad. She’s got you good.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	5. Caress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for yandere themes. also I shamelessly quote "Cirice" to fit my horny agenda. sorry Tobias

When Millie had first entered the ministry’s library, it was early afternoon; when she glanced back up at the clock, it was 9:00, and the sky outside was pitch black. The brunette slammed the tome she had been reading shut and sighed heavily. She plopped her head in her hands, rubbing at her temples in frustration. Her research was going nowhere. She’d been so confident in her ability to discover the truth when she’d arrived at the ministry a month ago, but now, her faith in herself was fading fast. She still had no idea who she was, or the truth about her family -- in particular, her father.

“Miss Millie,” a familiar voice called out to her. She turned in her seat to see the cardinal standing in the doorway, clad in his black suit. “It’s getting late. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Yeah… I lost track of time. I don’t know when I got here, exactly. It’s been… what, at least six hours?”

“And what have you found out?” Copia asked as he approached her.

Millie sighed in frustration. “Nothing.”

“Are you sure you’re searching in the right places?” 

The young woman couldn’t help but groan at his response. She wasn’t in the mood for him to play cat-and-mouse with her. “Honestly? I’m not sure. I was so confident that I would find the truth quickly when I first got here, and yet here I am, a month later, confused and frustrated and feeling like a failure.” She stood up from the desk, ready to leave the library when Copia stepped in front of her. His eyes held an inquisitive -- dangerous? -- gleam as he looked her over.

“You’re not a failure,” he said calmly. “You’re just like me, you know, little lamb.” Millie shivered at the pet name, though she found herself less fearful and more...curious. 

“How so?” she asked. Millie blinked in confusion at herself -- she barely realized she’d spoken until Copia replied.

“You’re an ambitious one. I can see it clear as day -- you want not only knowledge, but the power associated with that knowledge. And you’ll do whatever it takes to acquire what you seek.” Copia placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him in the eye. “And perhaps I can help you.” He caressed her face in his gloved hand. Instead of recoiling at the cool leather, Millie leaned into his touch. “My poor, darling little lamb…” Copia purred, running his thumb over her cheek, “Can’t you see that you’re lost without me?”


	6. Comfort

“Shh, it’s going to be alright.”

Arvad’s voice was soft as he spoke. He wrapped Millie up in his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her head. She sniffled and laid her head on his chest. “I feel so hopeless,” she whimpered through sobs. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I know that it’s hard,” he began. “And I know that times are tough. But you’re tougher, Millie. I’ve seen you crawl out of hell with a smile on your face. I’ve watched as the night you thought would never end turned to day, and everything turned out alright.

I see how hard you’re working, princess. I know you’re trying your best and feel so exhausted and like no one cares, but I promise that I care. I know that you give your entire heart to everything you do, to everyone you meet, and I’m so proud of you, my little angel. Your drive inspires me.

So while I know that this is hard, I also know that you’re the strongest girl I’ve ever met, and that tomorrow the sun will rise and you’ll be okay. Just remember -- you’re not alone, sweetie. I’m beside you. I’m  _ always  _ beside you.”


	7. Playing with Hair

“So soft,” Millie murmured, running her fingers through Odric’s hair as she sat down behind him. “I’m jealous.”

The soldier rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard that.”

“It isn’t fair! All you men have such gorgeous hair, and I’m stuck with  _ this _ .” She gestured to her short brown locks, frustration evident in her voice.

“Your hair is lovely too,” Odric replied. Millie simply huffed before she started to braid Odric’s long silver hair. The cathar rarely wore it in anything but a ponytail, but at Millie’s behest, he’d taken his hair tie out and let his locks cascade down his back so she could play with it. Once she’d finished her braiding, she plucked a nearby flower and placed it behind his ear, moving to sit in front of him and admire her work. Millie smiled softly to herself. She reached for Odric’s face, placing her hand on his cheek and running a thumb over his cheekbone.

Odric took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. He gazed at her earnestly. “I love you, sunbeam.”

Millie leaned forward and kissed him before answering. “Love you too.”


	8. Carrying/Holding

“Whoa… Jester. You’ve got big muscles.”

“You think so?” The tiefling glanced at her arm and flexed. Millie reached for Jester’s arm and felt the taut muscle.

“I know so! Feel this.” Millie grabbed Jester’s free hand and placed it on the tiefling’s other bicep. “Fjord and Yasha? They’ve gotta be jealous.” Humor flashed in Millie’s eyes, though Jester knew that her girlfriend was only half-joking. “I bet you could pick them up.”

“I can pick you up for sure!” Jester responded.

The brunette laughed. “That’s not a difficult task.”

“Well, I’m gonna do it anyway.” The blue tiefling wrapped one arm around Millie’s back and the other around her legs, under her knees. She lifted her girlfriend up; Millie squeaked in surprise, clinging to Jester. The cleric giggled and kissed the brunette on the cheek. Millie relaxed at that, breathing a sigh of relief. “Told you I could.”

“I never said you couldn’t.”

“I know.” Jester gave her a smug grin, to which Millie rolled her eyes. “You love me.”

“Yes,” Millie said with a deep sigh, though Jester knew she was just acting annoyed. “I do.”


	9. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big bro Papa III makes an appearance!

“He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not…”

Millie plucked petal after petal off a gorgeous red rose she’d found in the ministry’s garden. She sat in the shade of her favorite oak and murmured to herself, completely unaware of her surroundings.

“What… are you doing?”

Millie was yanked from her thoughts by Papa III’s voice. She squeaked and dropped the rose in her lap; Papa III raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms. “Oh, is someone smitten?” he teased.

“Shut up,” the ministry’s secretary mumbled. “I was just…”

“Daydreaming about the rat man? Wishing he’d sweep you off your feet?” Papa III clasped his hands together as he pestered the brunette. Papa III was the only person who knew of Millie’s silly crush on the cardinal, and he made sure to tease her about it whenever possible. “You don’t need some silly flower game to tell you whether or not he likes you, you know.”

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

“All you have to do is make your move!”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because…”

“Because you’re an awkward loser.”

“Hey!” Millie furrowed her brows as she stood up, dusting her pants off. “It’s true, but you don’t have to say it.”

“I do have to say it, you know. But in any case…” Papa III waved a hand dismissively as he spoke, “Sister says you need to accompany me to this interview and take notes. Come on, Miss Millie. We’ve got work to do.”

The duo strode off, unaware that Copia had been eavesdropping nearby. The cardinal approached the tree, picking up the rose Millie had dropped. He regarded it fondly before plucking a petal off. “She loves me, she loves me not…”


End file.
